Vanquisher
Histoire Acheron a été rendue inhabitable par les forces d'Empyrean. Amyntas et Alithea sont à bord du Nefeli. Alithea pleure la perte des habitants d'Acheron et de la planète et jure de se venger. Paroles pleure Liés par le sang et l'acier Un monde broyé, aucune chance de s'agenouiller Les braises se transorment en poussière Tandis que l'air transforme ma chair en rouille Les nerfs tranchés Fracturé de l'intérieur Noyés dans le sang froid Ils verront une véritable machine Nous endurerons, comme des Titans En guerre avec les dieux et les hommes Nous allons leur montrer ce que c'est que saigner Renaissant en un chasseur de rois Une douce brise apporte les vents de la maladie Qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment Tant que nous respirons Ils ne connaitront jamais la paix Dans leur dernier souffle Ils verront apparaître une nouvelle machine Noyés dans le sang froid Ils verront une véritable machine Nous endurerons, comme des Titans En guerre avec les dieux et les hommes Nous allons leur montrer ce que c'est que saigner Renaissant en un chasseur de rois Une douce brise apporte les vents de la maladie Qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment Nous endurerons, comme des Titans En guerre avec les dieux et les hommes Nous allons leur montrer ce que c'est que saigner Renaître comme un chasseur de rois Une douce brise apporte les vents de la maladie Qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils sèment Paroles Originales crying Bound by blood and steel A world crushed, no chance to kneel Falling embers turn to dust As the air turns my flesh to rust Severed nerves Fractured from the inside out Drowning in cold blood They shall see a true machine Here we stand, as Titans At war with both gods and men We will show them what it means to bleed Reborn as a hunter of kings A gentle breeze becoming the winds of disease Let them reap what they sow As long as we breathe They shall never know peace In their last breath They shall see a dawn of a new machine Drowning in cold blood They shall see a true machine Here we stand, as Titans At war with both gods and men We will show them what it means to bleed Reborn as a hunter of kings A gentle breeze becoming the winds of disease Let them reap what they sow Here we stand, as Titans At war with both gods and men We will show them what it means to bleed Reborn as a hunter of kings A gentle breeze becoming the winds of disease Let them reap what they sow Anecdotes Dans cette chanson, Amyntas répète ce qu'Alithea lui a chuchoter : "Qu'ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semé". Egalement, Nous allons leur montrer ce que c'est que saigner Est une référence à ce que Alithea à promis dans To Coexist Is To Surrender : Je vais leur faire voir ce que ça fait de saigner Artwork [[Fichier:Nefeli.jpg|thumb|380x380px|'Alithea à bord du Nefeli, pleure la destruction d'Acheron.']][[Fichier:Vanquisher_Single.jpg|thumb|left|380x380px|'Artwork dévoilé pour la sortie de la version Metal de Vanquisher.']] Catégorie:Acheron